I'll be Ok
by Harrie Zabbs
Summary: UA. Quand Drago Malefoy rejoint le Québec pour s'échapper à l'autorité despotique de son 'père', et qu'il laisse parler son coeur. Etats d'âmes d'adolescents. OS [HPxDM]


**(Je ne vous oblige pas à lire mon blablatage mais je vous assure que dedans il y aura probablement un truc qui vous intéressera !)**

**Hey !**

**Comment allez-vous en ce mois d'août ?**

**Pour ma part, ça va, ça vient ! Boulot, Boulot… J'ai eu ma première année de Psycho ! Je sais, je sais, pas la peine de sauter de joie ! Mais…mais avec le contexte, je suis fière d'avoir eu 6 mentions (sur 7 matières je précise) ! Et je me vente si je veux héhé !**

**Je m'excuse encore et toujours pour mon délais de publication. Toujours et encore des excuses Bah voui, elles sont faîtes pour s'en servir ! J'ai eu une énorme panne d'inspi, blocage, et tout ce que vous voudrez !**

**Pour ceux qui sont intéressés, pour ma fic « Slytherine-me », la suite germe doucement dans mon esprit Avoue Harrie ! Tu prévois un clash ! °Chutttttttttttttt° ! Mais je ne sais pas quand j'updaterais…J'essayerais de commencer à écrire bientôt !**

**Donc pour le moment, je vous envoie ce petit OS ! Que j'avais commencé il y a au moins 2 gros mois, et mis de côté…Et un groupe de rock m'a redonné l'inspiration !**

**McFLY ! McFLY ! Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans eux ! °Harrie qui bave honteusement sur Tominou XD ° °où est ma serpillère !°**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une Bonne Lecture ! Même si je sais que Cél' (NdA : Ma pov, je t'ai donné un surnom…J'allais faire une blague à ½ noise… lol) parce que ce OS n'est pas celui sur lequel je n'ai pas arrêté de blablater…Et où elle me laissait des traces de bave digne du plus gros escargot français p ! Pitiééééééééééééééééé, pas taper ! **

**¤Harrie¤Sadique et Psychédélique¤ (Qui se dit : Oh Merlin, j'ai osé publier ça ! O. o) **

**0¤0¤0**

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages sont tous à JK ROWLING…L'histoire et la rédac sont de mwa !

Ah oui, j'ai piquer le titre d'une chanson de McFLY ! Je n'avais pas trop d'idée alors…

Je leur ai envoyé un courriel pour les remercier d'avoir fait revenir mon imagination perdue…Z'ont dû me prendre pour une fille gravement atteinte

Il y a aussi une auteure québécoise qui m'a inspiré. Enfin, c'est plutôt en écrivant la fic que j'ai trouvé qu'il y avait des ressemblances ! Une écrivain que je lisais quand j'étais plus jeune : Marie-Francine Herbet .

Et puis, je trouve qu'une scène me rappèle étrangement « Dangereux Délices »…Hum…Neige n.n !

**Rating :** M ° Quoi d'autre voyons ! Tout le monde sait que j'ai un esprit pervers à tout épreuves lol °

**Petit Résumé :** UA ! Pas de magie ! Un lycée au Québec (Montréal ? yeahhh). Une « amourette » de jeunes…Enfin la routine habituelle !

Ceci est un** yaoi/slash **donc si vous n'êtes pas adeptes à ce genre d'écrits merci de quitter les lieux, laissez nous de l'air…etc etc !

**Présence d'un 'lemon', en d'autres termes : une relation sexuelle (très) explicite !**

**Vous êtes prévenu(e)s.**

**0¤o¤0**

**Dédicace : **A tout ceux qui me lisent ! Je vous aime !

Et je tiens à dire à quelqu'un qui se reconnaîtra : Je n'ai pas reçu ton Drago masseur…Il a dû se trouver un Harry durant le trajet Quebec/France °sniff, je souuuuuuffreeeee !°

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

**¤ I'll be ok ¤**

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Son corps moite retombe lourdement sur le mien, tout aussi collant. Nos poitrines se soulèvent à un rythme beaucoup trop rapide pour être normal._

_Chacun de nos pores sont dilatés de contentement. Nos corps tremblent l'un contre l'autre._

_Nos souffles, encore erratiques, veulent se rejoindre dans un ultime geste de tendresse…Mes lèvres se posent doucement sur les siennes, rouges et durcies par de trop nombreux coups de dents. Il expire bruyamment alors que ma tête va tranquillement se nicher dans son cou._

_La fatigue commence à m'engloutir. Comme à chaque fois, je m'endors contre lui. Lui qui m'est devenu indispensable en bien trop peu de temps. Mais je ne peux rien y faire. La vie en a décidé ainsi…_

_Je sens ses bras puissants m'encercler dans cette bulle protectrice que j'affectionne tant, et tout devient noir._

Je me sens revenir à moi alors que l'eau pénètre mes narines. Je me redresse brutalement, ma tête émergeant de l'eau moussante de mon bain.

Il a fallu encore une fois que ça arrive ! Je commence à en avoir plus qu'assez de revoir des bribes de mon passé alors que j'essaye de me détendre et de penser à autre chose.

A ce rythme là, je ne me donne encore un mois avant de finir à l'hôpital psychiatrique !

C'est désespérant de ne pas pouvoir tirer un trait sur le passé. Je suis désespérant car je m'attache à quelques pauvres souvenirs, qui me font plus souffrir qu'autre chose.

Je me décide à sortir de la baignoire. En attrapant une serviette, je me rend compte que ma peau est toute fripée. J'ai horreur de ça !

Je me sèche rapidement, noue le morceau d'éponge autour de ma taille. Je sors de la salle de bain, et me dirige directement vers mon lit. Un grand lit…Beaucoup trop grand…

Je m'y laisse tombé. Les draps sont froids, comme depuis plusieurs longues (très longues) semaines.

Je ne devrais pas dormir sans rien sur le poil. Surtout depuis qu'il a commencé à neiger…Mais j'avoue que je n'en ai strictement rien à foutre.

Je sais que si je ne me sèche pas les cheveux, demain ils seront incoiffables…Plus rien à foutre, non plus !

Et comme depuis ces derniers jours, je me rappelle. Les souvenirs me submergent alors que je ne leurs ai rien demandé ! Ils vont et viennent, ils dansent devant mes yeux dénués d'expression, et repartent en laissant, dans ma bouche, cette douce amertume.

Parfois, ils forcent mes yeux à mouiller mes joues, et dans d'autres cas, ils me clouent au lit pour plusieurs heures…voir jours.

Je ne veux plus y penser…Je ne veux plus penser.

Ca me fait mal. Là, juste en haut à gauche…

Et j'ai froid.

**HDOoOoOoOoOoODH**

Le réveil libère sa musique. Il faut que je me lève, pour entamer une nouvelle journée. Encore une…Et ainsi de suite. Enfin les vacances commencent à la fin de la semaine alors…

Je sors ma tête de l'oreiller, et je regarde l'heure, 7h03.

Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de retourner au lycée ! Et je n'ai encore moins envie de _le_ croiser.

Néanmoins, il ne sera pas toléré que je loupe _encore_ une fois.

Je m'extirpe douloureusement de ma couche, désespérément vide. Je suis nu.

Je me dirige vers ma kitchenette et met un peu de lait à chauffer. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de doux ce matin, un chocolat chaud sera parfait. Je me met à griller des toasts, et m'assois sur l'un des hauts tabourets qui se trouvent derrière le comptoir. En attendant mon petit déjeuner, je contemple le matin qui perce difficilement la nuit. Il a encore neigé. La ville est blanche. Comme mon lait qui bout dans la casserole, comme ma peau depuis qu'il ne la fait plus réagir, comme ma vie depuis qu'on s'est quitté…

Je verse le liquide dans un bol et ajoute du chocolat en poudre, sors le pain du toasteur, et y étale un peu de beurre dessus. Je les trempe distraitement en repensant que le chocolat chaud est _sa_ boisson préféré…Je m'inflige mentalement une claque magistrale.

Je finis de manger en me maudissant d'être aussi faible.

Je chope finalement des vêtements chauds et m'en vais dans la salle d'eau pour me préparer.

Je claque la porte de l'immeuble et m'avance dans les rues glaciales. Je vois les gens s'agiter. Ce soir c'est le week-end, on s'amuse, et on passe du temps avec les personnes qui nous sont cher…

Ici, moi, je suis seul.

**HDOoOoOoOoOoODH**

Le soleil se couche. Les rues sont à présent illuminées, et les bruits de circulation se raréfie. Encore une journée se terminant, ces journées où j'ai l'impression de perdre mon temps.

Je n'ai plus envie de rien. Pas envie de sortir, ni même aller magasiner, moi qui adorait ça…Rien, rien, et rien. Voilà ce à quoi ce résume ma vie depuis des semaines.

J'ai cet horrible sensation que je tourne en rond. Je pense aux mêmes choses, je fais les mêmes gestes, et je n'arrive pas à changer ce quotidien qui me rend amer.

Je me dis qu'il faudrait que je me secoue un peu mais tout résonne comme une cavité creuse. J'ai perdu le goût des choses simples ! Même le fait de boire une bonne tasse de thé vert à la menthe (mon préféré), ce que j'affectionnais particulièrement avant, fait tordre mon estomac !

Je ne suis plus qu'une loque qui se lève le matin, suit ses cours, rentre chez lui, essaye de se nourrir, et se couche. Le tout de manière désespérante !

Je ne pleure plus pourtant…Je trouve que ce qui m'arrive est bien pire !

Dès que je laisse mon esprit vagabonder, il m'échappe. Il part retrouver celui qu'il désire, et imagine. Il fantasme sur ce que j'aurais aimé faire, sur ce que j'aurais aimé dire, sur ce que j'aurais dû aimé…Aimé vraiment, aimé juste un peu plus fort…

Je n'ai pas revu Harry depuis 2 semaines et demi. Alors que nous somme dans le même lycée. Certes, pas dans la même classe, mais tout de même.

Tout les matins, inconsciemment, mes yeux recherchent son vieux sac à dos rose passé. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, rose. Je crois que c'est l'une des premières choses qui m'a attiré chez lui : son sac à dos !

Ca le distinguait de la masse grisâtre que formait tout les étudiants. Et j'ai aimé.

Une autre chose qui le caractérisait été ses cheveux sombres toujours dans un état indéfinissable. Des mèches folles, qui me donnaient envie d'y passer la main.

Son regard était particulier aussi, d'un vert si vif qu'il ne paraissait pas naturel ! Ce n'était pas un vert marron, si commun. Ses yeux étaient aussi vert qu'une feuille de menthe caressée par les rayons d'un soleil d'été.

Pour faire court, il était d'une beauté mystérieuse. Celle qui donne envie de suivre cette personne envoûtante pour toucher un peu ce qui se cache derrière cette aura…

Notre histoire a commencé étrangement…J'ai peur de me la remémorer.

Un baiser voler sous un arbre dans un parc. C'est une des premières choses que nous avons échangé alors qu'on ne se connaissait que de vue.

Mais le lendemain soir, il m'avait donné rendez-vous au même endroit. Il avait voulu se la jouer romantique en apportant une nappe et un chandelier avec une unique bougie. Ca m'avait fait sourire. Surtout que le repas se composer de crackers et d'un orange que nous avons partagée…Ce goût acidulé qui avait été prolongé par une longue dégustation de la bouche de l'autre après.

Je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi léger de toute ma vie ! C'était très grisant comme sensation, et je m'y suis très vite, trop vite habitué…

Tout me semblait merveilleux quand j'étais avec lui, que rien ne nous arrêterait, que rien ne nous séparerait. Un peu plus, et je m'imaginais marié avec lui, avec des enfants…

J'ai oublié que nous étions jeunes…Que tout reste éphémère, que nous agissons plus sur un coups de tête qu'autre chose…Bref, j'ai oublié ce qui nous caractérisait, nous autres « jeunes » : le changement, l'envie de goûter à autre chose…

J'ai découvert d'une manière pas très digne, je l'avoue, pourquoi il ne voulait plus me toucher, hésiter à me parler…

J'ai lu dans son journal qu'il avait couché avec quelqu'un d'autre. Une personne qui a quelque chose, disons de plus que moi… Une fille.

Une fille, une de ses amies qui avait peur de passer le pas avec son copain. Elle n'osait pas répondre à « ses avances »…Ce n'est pourtant pas compliquer d'ouvrir la bouche pour faire part de ses pensées et/ou complexes. Et bien entendu, Harry en âme charitable s'est proposé de l'initier. En plus, il y trouvait son compte…Un peu de nouveauté pour balayer sa vie si _monotone_.

**Flash Back**

Après un long moment passé à la bibliothèque, je m'étais rendu chez lui, dans l'aile de la maison que ses parents lui laissent. Il vit presque indépendamment d'eux. Ca faisait un petit moment qu'on ne s'était pas vu, ni parlé, et encore moins touché; et il n'était pas là. Jusqu'à maintenant, je ne m'étais pas permis de me servir de la clé qu'il m'avait donné. Je trouvais cela indiscret, mais maintenant, j'avais besoin de sentir son odeur, de voir son rangement bordélique, enfin tout ce qui fait que Harry est Harry !

Cette situation perdurait depuis à peine deux semaines, et la curiosité a toujours fait parti de ma liste de défauts.

J'avisais par terre son vieux calepin rougeâtre. Son _journal_.

Mes yeux étaient hypnotisés par lui, j'avais besoin de savoir, besoin d'être rassuré…

Je pris doucement le carnet, comme s'il pouvait me brûler, et l'ouvrit au hasard.

_« Que dire de Drago Malefoy ?_

_C'est un homme des plus attirants qui m'est été donné de rencontrer. C'est un véritable appel au plaisir. Il paraît un peu froid aux premiers abords, mais sous ce masque un feu ardent réside. Il sait manier les mots, et je crois que je pourrais passer des heures à l'écouter. Cependant il a une personnalité que j'ai encore du mal à cerner…C'est comme s'il cherchait à enfouir, au plus profond, certains souvenirs. Il est sarcastique, et un peu brut de décoffrage. Ca me plaît assez. Je n'aime pas les gens qui vont tourner trois heures autour du pot avant de vous annoncer quelque chose…… »_

Quelques pages plus loin :

_« Drago est quelqu'un de génial, mais ces derniers temps, je ne le comprends plus. J'ai l'impression de ne plus l'enchanter comme au début…Je trouve notre relation monotone. Je ne peux aller que chez lui tels et tels jours, il aime avoir une vie réglée…Et ça ne me convient pas ! J'ai toujours détesté la monotonie. J'aime subir les aléas de la vie. Voir encore que nous ne pouvons pas tout maîtriser. J'aime me laisser envahir par l'adrénaline quand je sens que quelque chose qui ne devait pas arriver arrive…Et tout ce genre de petites choses qui me font aimer, mais Drake veut avoir un pouvoir sur tout…… »_

Un peu après :

_« Lors ma première fois, j'avais été dégoûté. Mais là, je ne sais pas ce qu'il sait passé. J'ai aimé ! Je crois que je n'ai jamais été autant déstabilisé depuis … …»_

_« J'ai honte de l'avoir trompé, mais ça m'a redonné envie de me battre. Lentement je sombrais à cause de cette relation réglée comme du papier à musique. Ca a été comme un nouveau souffle._

_Cependant je ne sais pas si je regrette… »_

_« Je ne sais plus. Je ne sais pas quoi faire. J'ai envie d'ignorer la situation dans laquelle je suis et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Le bon vouloir de Monsieur-je-suis-occupé-désolé-je-ne-peux-pas-me-libérer ? J'ai envie de le haïr pour ce mélange de sentiments contradictoires qui se battent dans mon cœur…Et en même temps, je déprime de ne plus être près de lui._

_Je ne suis obsédé que par ça. … »_

_« Hermione est revenue me voir. J'ai hésité à lui ouvrir mais j'avais besoin de parler. Elle semblait désolée pour moi. Je ne vois pas pourquoi…A la base, ça aurait dû être à moi de refuser … »_

Le journal glisse de mes mains. Passé le choc, je m'enfuis à toute jambe. Je crois que le monde vient de s'écrouler sur moi…J'étouffe.

**Fin Flash Back**

Depuis ce jour, je suis resté en retrait, m'enfermant dans les livres, et tout autres activités me permettant d'oublier. J'étais dégoûté ! Je me sentais trahi ! Je ne satisfaisais plus sa petite personne, je n'étais plus assez excitant pour qu'il me touche à nouveau !

Mais, ça, je ne lui aurais pas avouer. Je suis quelque peu buté quand je dois m'ouvrir et parler des choses de l'âme…

Plus le temps filait, plus j'avais peur, et plus on s'éloignait.

Quatre jours sont passés et j'avais décidé de parler avec lui. Même si pour cela je devais avouer mon indiscrétion.

Quand je suis allé toquer à sa porte, une porte de prison m'aurait paru plus aimable…Il est venu m'ouvrir dans une tenue qui ne m'a pas laissé indifférent : il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama et s'était emmitouflé dans son édredon. Mais son attitude aurait refroidi n'importe qui.

**Flash Back**

En sortant de l'immeuble, j'ai une impression de déjà vu. Même ciel bas, même petit flocons qui tombent. Le paysage est blanc.

Il n'y a presque personne dans les rues, et si je m'écoutais, je filerais comme une flèche chez Harry. J'ai toujours aimé courir le dimanche…L'air me semble plus pur. Cependant, j'opte pour la marche.

J'avance calmement et je réfléchis à la manière dont j'ai agis dans mes relations en général.

Et plus les souvenirs défilent, plus je me rend compte que c'est presque une besoin de voir tout de manière absolue ! Je pourrais être plus raisonnable de temps en temps…J'ai l'impression d'entendre mon meilleur ami Blaise, que j'ai plus ou moins quitté lorsque je suis venu ici. « Avec toi, il faut que ça soit parfait tout les jours ! ». Est-ce ma faute si je ne supporte pas les choses à moitié faîtes ?

J'essaie de comprendre comment il en est arrivé à me tromper. J'essaie vraiment de toute mes forces…

Je veux peut-être tout contrôler, Harry, mais je n'aurais jamais agi de façon à ébranler ta confiance, moi !

Même si je ne connais que très peu Hermione Granger, les imaginer ensemble me rend malade.

A mi-chemin, je m'arrête net, de moins en moins sûr de pouvoir lui parler et encore moins lui pardonner.

Je suis là, sur le trottoir, longeant le parc, figé dans mon indécision, quand j'aperçois des enfants jouant à se laisser tomber sur le dos dans la neige moelleuse. Je n'ai jamais ressenti cette insouciance, le plaisir de ces joies simples…Tout était rigide chez moi, en Angleterre. Enfin surtout mon père, et sa canne.

Finalement, c'est guidé par mon pilote automatique que je me retrouve chez Harry.

Quand il vient m'ouvrir, je n'ai qu'une seule envie : lui sauter au cou. Mais dès qu'il m'aperçoit, son visage se ferme à double tour et ses bras se croisent sur sa poitrine, dans un geste de défense.

Il ne me dit pas d'entrer.

Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi raide. Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère. Et si Hermione était là. La peur au ventre, je le lui demande :

« Hermione est là ? C'est ça ? »

S'enfermant dans un mutisme encore plus hostile, si c'est possible, il ouvre en grand la porte pour qu'en étirant le cou, je puisse voir l'intérieur. Aucune trace de Granger.

Pieds nus dans le courant d'air, je le vois grelotter.

« Tu me laisses entrer ? » dis-je, presque suppliant.

Si je n'avais pas déjà franchi la porte, je suis sûr qu'il m'aurait claquer la porte au nez.

« Je suis venu pour que l'on s'explique, Harry… »

Ses mâchoires se crispent, il ne bouge pas, rien.

« A ce moment là, je ne savais pas…Tu pouvais bien parler de confiance, Drago ! »

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! »

« Pendant tout ce temps, tu avais lu MON journal ! »

Tremblant de froid et de rage contenu, il retourne dans sa chambre.

MERDE ! Le journal ! Il m'était complètement sorti de la tête. J'étais tellement choqué que je n'ai pas pensé à le remettre à sa place ! Harry a dû s'en rendre compte immédiatement...

Comment ai-je pu être aussi indiscret ? Ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, surtout quand j'ai besoin de savoir quelque chose. Il fallait que je souffre drôlement d'insécurité.

Mais comme le disait encore Blaise : « Ce n'est pas parce qu'on fait une connerie, que l'on est un salaud ! »

J'entre, et j'enlève mes bottes. En ce qui concerne le manteau, il vaut mieux attendre la suite…Je m'approche du lit où il s'est terré, le visage enfoncé dans l'oreiller.

« Harry, je n'aurais pas dû, je l'avoue…Je suis vraiment désolé de… »

Sa tête ressort de l'oreiller, d'un mouvement vif, et il me siffle tout en me fusillant du regard :

« Tu t'es peut-être senti trahi, Drago Malefoy, eh bien moi, je me suis senti violé ! Dans ce que j'avais de plus intime, si ça t'intéresse. Redonne-moi ma clé, et laisse moi ! Je ne veux plus jamais te revoir !

J'en ai le souffle coupé. Ma tête tourne, et pour la seconde fois de ma vie, j'ai mal au cœur. Et dans tout les sens du terme.

La clé ! Qu'en ai-je fait ? A tout hasard, je fouille les poches de mon manteau. Je la trouve finalement, et la dépose sur la table de nuit.

Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il n'y a plus rien à faire, que cette fois, c'est bien fini…Je reste planté là, attendant malgré tout, le moindre geste de sa part.

Mais il reste immobile.

Dans un état second, avec une voix que je ne reconnais pas, je lance un « Moi non plus, je ne suis pas parfait, Harry Potter » et je quitte son 'chez lui'.

Je prend le chemin du retour, marchant comme une poupée de chiffon, ses ficelles se faisant tirer par une force inconnue. C'est à peine si je me rend compte qu'il neige de plus belle.

En repassant devant le parc, je cherche machinalement des yeux les enfants qui y jouaient. Ils n'y sont plus.

J'avise une cabine téléphonique juste à côté, et comme un seul homme, je m'y dirige. Je tape fébrilement un numéro que je n'ai pas composé depuis quelques mois.

Une voix chaude me répond, et avec des sanglots au bout des lèvres, je gémis :

« Blaise, j'ai besoin de toi. »

**Fin Flash Back**

Je me demande encore comment je suis rentré chez moi. Je n'étais plus vraiment conscient de ce que je faisais. La seule chose dont j'étais sûr, c'était que j'avais l'impression que mon cœur se déchirait en deux.

Je remerciais intérieurement tout les Dieux d'être en vacances, je n'aurais pas supporter de devoir agir normalement après _ça_…

Dès que je suis arrivé, j'ai fermé les volets, me suis déshabillé et je me suis enfouit sous mes couettes. Je n'en suis pas sorti depuis, juste pour le strict nécessaire.

Je n'ai qu'une seule envie : rester cacher et pleurer tout mon saoul…

Et j'en ai, des années à rattraper. Mon _Père _m'avait enseigné, à sa manière, qu'un Malefoy se doit de ne pas pleurer le jour où il m'a surpris durant mon huitième anniversaire. Je ne voulais pas affronter cette horde d'enfants, certes du même âge que moi. Mais aucun d'entre eux n'était mon ami. Ils étaient « seulement » les enfants des personnes qui prenaient plaisir à lécher les bottes de mon géniteur.

Depuis ce jour, je suis devenu un garçon au masque d'indifférence parfait. Cependant, en dessous, tout bouillonnait…Littéralement.

Mais aujourd'hui ma carapace s'est fendue.

Dès que l'occasion s'est présentée, j'ai prétendu vouloir faire mes études dans une très bonne école au Canada. Rien n'importait plus que ma réussite sociale et professionnelle pour mon _Père_. Chaque descendant se doit de faire prospérer la lignée des Malefoys…

Sachant que lui ne quitterait jamais l'Angleterre, tout n'était qu'avantages ! Plus d'autorité despotique, je pouvais faire ce que bon me semblait. Et surtout, afficher mon homosexualité qui aurait fait la une des presses à scandale dans mon pays !

Je pouvais enfin sentir l'air s'engouffrer par grandes goulées dans mes poumons. J'étais libre. Mais depuis cette après-midi, mon estomac est noué et mon cœur est comprimé dans ma poitrine, et j'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais plus jamais respirer normalement.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai appelé Blaise. Je lui donne rarement de mes nouvelles. Tandis que lui prend plaisir à m'envoyer de longues lettres, où il me raconte tout.

J'ai toujours trouver cela futile. Je les jetais toujours après lecture, mais maintenant, je ferais n'importe quoi pour les avoir sous la mains, et les serrer contre moi.

**HDOoOoOoOoOoODH**

J'ai perdu toute notion de temps. J'ignore si c'est le jour ou la nuit, mais un bruit attire mon attention. Je ne me lève pas. Je ne vois pas qui pourrait s'aventurer dans mon « antre ».

Quelques instants après cette pensée, la lumière agresse mon visage. Une silhouette se détache de ces rayons trop forts pour mes pauvres petits yeux.

J'ouvre la bouche tellement je suis étonné ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout là !

« Salut Dray, tu es au courant que tu as vraiment un sale tête ? » me lance Blaise d'un ton léger.

« Mais…Que…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

« Ca ne se voit pas ? Je suis venu te voir, et accessoirement t'aider. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide » répondis je machinalement

« Mais oui bien sûr ! Ton dernier appel montrait à quel point tu étais heureux et épanoui ! Alors maintenant, mon petit Dray, tu vas bouger tes jolies petites fesses de ce lit, et aller à la douche, parce que là, ça sent plus le fauve que la rose… »

Je grimace pour la forme, sachant pertinemment qu'il a raison. J'entre dans la salle d'eau d'un pas peu sûr. J'ouvre le volet, et c'est alors que le miroir au dessus du lavabo me renvoie mon image. Je retiens mes mains voulant cacher l'horreur qui s'offre à moi.

Des cernes violets, une barbe de deux jours, des cheveux légèrement gras…

Très rapidement je me déshabille, et rentre dans la douche. Je fais couler l'eau, je frisonne un peu en sentant sa température un peu basse. Je la monte jusqu'à ce que des volutes de fumées emplissent la pièce.

Je me sens revivre, la chaleur dégourdie mes membres.

Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, je sors, et me sens beaucoup mieux. J'ai la peau rougie à cause de la chaleur et de la force à laquelle je l'ai frotté…Un peu comme si je voulais effacer les derniers évènements que mon corps à vécu.

Je passe un peignoir. Je rejoins Blaise qui a commencé à faire un semblant de ménage.

Ah oui, quand même…

Mon ami se retourne et me dit de m'habiller. J'obtempère. Et non, je n'ai pas peur de lui, c'est juste que vous ne l'avez jamais vu contrarié ! De plus, il sait exactement comme je suis, donc je ne vois pas pourquoi je me et lui compliquerais la vie.

J'enfile alors un pantalon en flanelle, un col roulé au dessus d'un t-shirt près du corps. Je mets mes bottes, et mon gros manteau.

Il me demande de nous emmener dans un endroit pour manger, où l'on pourrait être au calme. Je sens que je vais me faire faire tirer les vers du nez…Mais je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai besoin.

**HDOoOoOoOoOoODH **

Nous sommes restés plus de deux heures à parler. Je n'en peux plus ! Blaise voulait tout savoir !

Cependant, cela m'a fait du bien. Je suis content qu'il reste quelques jours ici, je ne supportais plus de n'avoir « rien » ici.

Il m'a fait promettre de lui donner de mes nouvelles régulièrement. Je ne peux pas lui refuser ça après ce qu'il a fait pour moi. C'est vraiment quelqu'un de bien, ce Blaise. Peut-être a-t-il des méthodes un peu spécial mais à part ça, ce mec est une perle !

Il est parti ce matin, la vieille de Noël, car il passe le 25 chez sa _fiancée_. Il me manque déjà. On a passé des moments sympas ensembles. On est allé faire les magasins ensembles, comme nous en avions l'habitude en Angleterre. La ville était magnifique avec ses décorations.

La journée du 22 décembre restera gravée, car il s'est passé quelque chose auquel je ne m'attendais pas.

Nous venions de sortir d'un café après avoir pris une boisson chaude salvatrice avec le froid qu'il régnait dehors. Sur le chemin du retour, Blaise me taquinait le fait que j'avais des fesses à croquer dans ce pantalon en cuir, il avait passé un bras « pseudo possessif » autour de mes épaules. Il s'amusait des regards jaloux qu'on lui envoyait. Sauf qu'un des regards attira mon attention. Il était vert, d'un vert très sombre…J'ai cru que mon cœur me lâchait.

Nous avons dépassés Harry.

Rien.

Je me demande si j'ai des regrets…

**HDOoOoOoOoOoODH**

Je viens de rentrer chez moi, et mon téléphone sonne.

Sans que je puisse dire la moindre chose, mon ami me dit que ce n'est pas parce qu'il est parti que je dois recommencer à rester enfermer, et me raccroche directement en me souhaitant un joyeux noël.

Pf ! Il me prend pour qui ! Il m'a redonné envie de faire ce que je faisais avant Harry.

J'ai toujours adoré courir. Et ça va être mon programme de cette après-midi ! Ca doit faire quelques mois que je n'ai pas ré-enfilé ma paire de baskets.

De plus, c'est un temps idéal pour aller délier ses jambes. Bien que la neige recouvre toujours autant le paysage, le ciel est bleu et le soleil brille courageusement.

Je saute dans un jogging.

Je sors, les rues sont vides. Je suis mes pieds. Je ne réfléchis pas à l'endroit où je vais. Je veux juste ressentir l'effet de courir me fait m'éloigner, pendant un temps, de ma vie.

Ma foulée était un peu gauche au début, je suis un petit peu rouillé. Néanmoins au fil des minutes, mon souffle se trouve. Mon rythme aussi. Et je commence à me sentir bien.

J'avise la grande côte que je prenais plaisir à escalader. Je prends mon souffle et m'engage dessus. A chaque foulée, l'air froid remplit mes poumons. Un peu plus, et je sentirais les petites bulles d'oxygène frétillantes se balader dans mes veines.

Plus j'avance, plus j'ai l'impression de traîner derrière moi une pierre, s'alourdissant à chaque pas. Ca me donne toujours l'envie de dépasser mes limites, d'aller encore un peu plus vite, et lors de la descente de se sentir affreusement léger. Que tout le poids de mes problèmes est parti. Et j'ai l'impression de voler…

Je me dirige spontanément vers mon endroit préféré. En essayant aussi d'oublier que c'est aussi le lieu de ma première rencontre avec Harry…

Au moment où je me dis « Personne n'est assez fou pour s'aventurer jusqu'ici en plein hiver », j'aperçois des traces de pas dans la neige.

Je ne le supporte pas ! Qui a osé entrer sur MON territoire, marcher sur MA neige ?

L'intrus est assis au pied de MON arbre…

…Un vieux sac à dos rose ! SON vieux sac à dos rose ?

Harry tourne la tête au moment où je réalise qu'il s'agit bien de lui. Je, ou plutôt on bafouille en même temps, un « Mais…Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? ». Et on reste planté là, tout aussi incapables, l'un comme l'autre, de répondre à cette question si simple.

Au train où vont les choses, on finira en bonhomme de neige, et il faudra attendre le dégèle, au printemps, pour que nous soyons capables d'ajouter quoique soit!

C'est lui qui baisse les yeux en premier. Ces yeux d'un vert émeraude…

Il écarte sa main pour prendre de la neige, qu'il se met à tapoter machinalement. Il a l'air tellement absorbé par ce qu'il fait, que je n'imagine pas une seconde que cette boule me soit destinée. Finalement, il ne la lancera pas violemment, mais avec juste assez de force pour que la balle atteigne sa cible.

Le temps de revenir de ma surprise, je ne me fais pas prier pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce ! Pour une première, je trouve que je me débrouille pas trop mal.

Je crois que ça va nous défouler. Extérioriser tout ce que nous n'avons pas réussi à dire…

Je suis pas trop mauvais finalement, mon tir est précis et je cours vite. Par contre, en ce qui concerne la stratégie…

Toujours est-il qu'à un moment donné, je crois réussir le coup parfait, celui qui l'achèvera : une balle bien ronde et compact. Je vise précisément sa poitrine, mais au dernier moment Harry se baisse pour l'éviter, et la reçoit à la hauteur du cou. Il tombe raide sous le choc. Je ne savais pas que j'avais un aussi bon lancé… !

Merde, il ne bouge plus ! Merde, merde, merde, il n'y a personne en vue !

Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Revoyant en accéléré les techniques de sauvetage apprises au lycée, je me précipite pour vérifier qu'il respire encore, prêt à lui faire du bouche à bouche.

Non seulement il respire encore, mais il me prend à bras-le-corps et me fait rouler dans la neige ! Le traître !

S'ensuit un corps à corps dans lequel les empoignades s'alternent avec les chatouilles, les roulades et les rires. C'est une chaude lutte. Une de celles dont on est incapable de départager le gagnant du perdant.

Nous finissons par nous écrouler l'un contre l'autre, complètement épuisés et les membres glacés, mais les yeux brillants de milles feux. D'un seul mouvement, nous nous retrouvons dans les bras de l'autre, nous nous serrons fort ; plus fort que ça on s'étouffe !

A tel point que nous devons avoir recours à un type particulier de bouche à bouche, et qui, au lieu de rétablir la respiration, nous laisse à bout de souffle et complètement euphorique.

Je ne me souviens plus lequel des deux lance :

« On efface tout et on recommence ? »

Ni qui répond :

« Non ! On continue ! »

Nous nous promenons ensuite pendant plusieurs heures, ne nous arrêtant que pour acheter des boissons chaudes et de quoi remplir nos estomacs gargouillant.

Nous avons tellement de choses à nous dire, qu'il nous faut presque réserver notre tour de parole. C'est à peine s'il nous en reste pour nous embrasser.

Après avoir parler d'à peu près tout ce que nous avions sur le cœur… Nous sommes venu à la conclusion, que l'important c'est d'être ensemble et surtout de recommencer à nous parler.

Quand vient le moment de nous séparer, chacun de nous va reconduire l'autre à plusieurs reprises, car nous ne pouvons nous résoudre à nous quitter.

Au final, je laisse Harry sur le pas de sa porte, non sans avoir échanger le plus merveilleux baiser de ma courte vie. C'était lent, sensuel, mes lèvres en tremblent encore.

Sur le chemin du retour, un léger sourire plaqué sur le visage, je n'ai jamais été aussi heureux de toute ma vie. Je crois que je suis amoureux…Comment expliquez-vous cette chaleur qui fait frissonner chaque parcelle de ma peau, et ce cœur qui bat beaucoup plus vite que ces dernières semaines !

Et si demain, je me glissais dans le lit de Harry ?

**HDOoOoOoOoOoODH**

Les rues sont désertes. Peu étonnant pour un lendemain de réveillon et l'heure matinale. Presque 8 heures.

En chemin, je me suis arrêté pour acheter des viennoiseries, Harry adore en dévorer le matin.

Rapidement j'arrive devant sa porte. C'est dans ce genre de moment que sa clé m'aurait été utile. Tant pis. Je toque.

Quelques instants plus tard des bruits de pas se font entendre, ainsi que des grommellements.

Harry m'ouvre enfin, ses yeux sont encore voilés de sommeil, et son corps n'est recouvert que d'un peignoir enfilé à la va vite.

C'est la vision la plus érotique qui m'est été donné de voir jusqu'à maintenant.

Tandis que mes yeux ont du mal à se fixer sur son visage, j'essaye de dire quelque chose. Ma bouche s'ouvre mais aucun son ne sort.

Harry tente vaillamment de rester éveillé en se frottant périodiquement les yeux…

Sans vraiment m'en rendre compte, mon corps bouge et assouvie rapidement son envie de sentir le plus près possible Harry. Je laisse tomber le paquet que j'avais à la main, et mes bras se dépêchent de rapprocher son corps du mien.

Ma bouche trouve la sienne rapidement. Il semble sortir de sa torpeur, et ses lèvres chaudes bougent sur les miennes froides. Comme voulant leur transmettre cette chaleur.

Il recule pour me faire entrer. Je donne un coup de pied pour refermer la porte, et Harry m'y plaque sans précaution, aucune.

Nos visages s'éloignent, le manque d'air se faisant sentir. Il défait mon manteau alors que je balance mes bottes, et, ce dernier tombe au sol dans un bruit sourd. Ses mains remontent jusqu'à mon visage, et ses lèvres repartent à la conquête des miennes. Sa langue taquine vient me quémander la permission de pousser un peu plus son exploration. Ne pouvant attendre plus longtemps, je le lui accorde. C'est chaud, c'est doux et en même temps violent. Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête jamais…

Il me mordille finalement ma lèvre inférieure et se recule.

Son regard est intense, il me fouille, recherchant quelque chose que j'ai vraiment envie de lui offrir.

Pas plus fort qu'un murmure, je lui dis ce « je t'aime » et il me fait son plus beau sourire. Ses yeux brillent encore plus, si c'est possible.

Nos cœurs se sont libérés, maintenant il ne reste plus que nos corps. Ils patientent silencieusement…Attendant ce petit signal qui les fera perdre le contrôle.

Les mains de Harry quittent mon visage, elles glissent en une caresse sensuelle le long de mon cou, passent sur mon torse, encore recouvert de ce pull en cachemire que j'affectionne tant, pour finir leur échappée autour de ma taille.

Son expression change, et un sourire taquin vient flotter sur son visage.

Il se colle plus fort contre moi, et ses mains glissent sous mon pull. Ma peau frissonne, il me donne la chair de poule.

Elles remontent doucement sur mon ventre, se séparant pour aller chacune s'occuper de mes tétons, pointant déjà d'envie. J'expire bruyamment. Les sensations sont décupler. Est-ce ça l'amour ?

Mon souffle s'accélère petit à petit au fil de ses caresses, pourtant légères.

Ses bras remontent encore, voulant m'enlever ce pull. Je suis obligé de lâcher sa taille pour qu'il fasse passer mon vêtement au dessus de ma tête.

J'aime son regard, il est emplie d'envie, et d'admiration. Ses yeux sont un des plus beaux compliments qu'il puisse m'offrir.

Mes mains retrouvent rapidement leur place. Je l'attire rapidement pour retrouver sa bouche, embrasser ses lèvres, partager avec lui mon souffle. Les paumes larges de Harry parcourent tortueusement mon dos.

Il essaye de nous guider jusqu'à son lit, nos pas ne sont pas sûrs. Nous tournons et retournons, ne pouvant nous résoudre de nous séparer ne serait-ce qu'un instant pour retrouver notre chemin dans cet endroit beaucoup trop grand pour deux corps qui veulent à tout prix se fondrent ensembles.

Au bout d'un moment, court ou long, je ne sais pas, mon mollet butte contre le montant du lit, et sans attendre, je m'y laisse tomber. Mon geste provoquant un petit cri de surprise de la part de Harry. Je souris, et le fais rouler pour me retrouver au dessus.

Ma bouche quitte la sienne pour faire naître des frissons sur la peau délicate de son cou. Mes dents font rougir sa peau, mes lèvres caressent, et ma langue goûte. Je sens son sang pulser plus fortement.

Descendant un peu plus, je retrace ses clavicules, et sa main s'accroche à mon dos alors que l'autre part s'agripper au bois de son lit.

Sa bouche libère de délicieux sons qui me donnent encore plus envie de lui faire plaisir.

Ma langue vient cajoler ses tétons, et un cri étranglé comble le silence de la pièce.

Mes mains tirent sur la ceinture de son peignoir, pour me permettre de contempler son corps en entier. Il se tortille sous moi pour se positionner un peu mieux, il écarte soudainement ses jambes et je peux sentir l'étendue de son désir. Je ne suis pas en reste non plus, mon pantalon se fait étroit comme jamais.

Mes lèvres continuent d'honorer son corps, retrouvant ses zones érogènes avec un immense plaisir.

Plus les minutes filent, plus son souffle se transforme en râles rauques. J'ai envie de lui faire voir les étoiles, peu importe mon désir.

Je m'assis sur ses jambes, pour mieux le voir.

Mes mains glissent doucement entre ses cuisses, caressant cette peau sensible, pour remonter sur cette chair impatiente, fièrement tendue pour m'indiquer la direction à prendre.

Mes touchers, de légers deviennent plus profonds, plus appuyés. Harry n'est plus que gémissements. Sa tête bouge désespérément de gauche à droite, et de droite à gauche, recherchant de l'air, recherchant la libération, _sa_ libération…

Mais je ne veux pas le laisser partir comme ça.

Je cesse tout mouvements, lui permettant de redescendre un peu sur Terre. Ses yeux qui s'étaient fermés sous un trop grand plaisir, se réouvrent. Ses pupilles sont dilatées à l'extrême, et sa vision est floue.

Il se redresse et sa langue vient caresser l'arrête de ma mâchoire, remonte jusqu'à mon oreille, qu'il mordille affectueusement. Sa bouche part embrasser mon cou, et j'ai envie de plus.

J'essaye de défaire mon pantalon, mais mes mains trembles. Harry posent les siennes sur les miennes, et m'aide à enlever ce tissu en trop. Je soulève mes hanches pour qu'il puisse m'enlever le tout. La chaleur qui a envahit la pièce caresse alors ma peau. Et mes vêtements rejoignent le sol.

Je suis anxieux quand à la suite, comme si c'était ma première fois…Et peut-être bien que ça l'ait…La première fois en étant amoureux, et en le faisant savoir.

Voyant mon trouble, Harry se recouche et m'attire contre lui. Nos deux corps s'épousent, se mêlent pour assouvir cette envie qui nous tiraille les entrailles.

Je dégage le visage de mon amour de ses cheveux, et mes lèvres s'offrent chastement aux siennes. Une fois, deux fois, et à chaque pression l'échange s'approfondit.

Les mains de Harry descendent le long de ma colonne vertébrale, lorsqu'elles atteignent mes fesses, il exerce une pression et mon sexe rencontre le sien dans une étreinte chaude.

Nos hanches bougent d'elle-même, faisant monter, par vague, le plaisir. Le rythme s'accélère, jusqu'à devenir insoutenable pour en rester là.

Je m'entends gémir à Harry que je le veux, pour toute réponse, il me dit qu'il y a ce qu'il faut dans sa table de nuit. Comme un automate, j'ouvre le tiroir et prend le tube de lubrifiant et un condom, que j'enfile rapidement.

J'enduis tout aussi fébrilement mes doigts et mon sexe de gel. Tandis que je retourne l'embrasser, ma main lubrifiée va à la rencontre de son intimité. Doucement, j'y fais rentrer un doigt. Je l'immobilise, mais aussitôt Harry pousse ses hanches pour mieux sentir. Alors, j'en glisse un deuxième et ma bouche part lécher ses tétons. Il me gémit de venir vite alors que je viens d'entamer des mouvements de ciseaux pour le préparer au mieux à mon arrivée.

Je m'empresse de finir la préparation, et avant même que j'ai pu me plonger dans sa chaleur moite, il me repousse sur le dos et monte sur moi. Ses fesses attisant mon envie d'être en lui, et d'un mouvement leste, s'empale sur ma verge gorgée de sang.

Je nous entends jurer de bien-être. Et la montée commence.

Mes mains s'accrochent à ses hanches et impriment un mouvement lent pour le laisser s'habituer. Mais ça n'a pas l'air de lui convenir, car il retire mes mains pour les enlacer aux siennes, et m'intime un rythme plus rapide.

Je le vois dans son plaisir : les yeux fermés, les joues rougis, ses cheveux encore plus en désordre, et sa bouche…Sa bouche si tentatrice avec cette couleur rouge et entrouverte, laissant passer ses gémissements.

Je sers plus fortement ses mains dans les miennes et ferment les yeux. C'est trop bon, trop fort, trop tout. Ma tête tourne, et je ne vois rien d'autre qu'un grand vide blanc lumineux.

Je lâche une des mains de Harry, pour l'attirer par la nuque contre ma bouche, et un va et vient de plus, je sens la passion se déferler dans tout mon corps. La bouche de mon amant étouffe mon cri, tandis que son mouvement continu. Mon autre main vient cajoler son sexe pour lui accorder cette délivrance, et peu de temps après, ses chairs se contractent et il jouit en un cri silencieux.

Comme privé de toute énergie, Harry s'effondre sur moi.

Le soulevant un peu, je me retire, enlevant en même temps le préservatif usagé que je noue, et jette dans la poubelle à côté de la table de nuit.

Je me recolle contre Harry, et je me sens parfaitement heureux et comblé. Mes bras entoure sa taille fine alors que les siens se perdent dans mon cou. Je l'entends murmuré ce « je t'aime » que je chérirais aussi longtemps que possible, et je sombre.

Tout devient noir, mais je souris.

**FIN**

**HDOoOoOoOoOoODH**

**Je viens de remarquer que ça aurait pu faire un OS de Noël, alors: Joyeux Nowel! (en avance, cela va de soi )**

**Voilà, fini ! Après 3 jours intenses, les yeux fixés sur l'écran d'ordi !**

**Je voulais faire un OS un peu mignon, j'espère avoir réussi. **

**Sur ce : A très bientôt !**

**(N'oubliez pas l'auteure pliiiiiiizzzzzzzz! n.n)**

**Bisous à tous !**

**x Harrie x**


End file.
